1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus, method of controlling operation of the drawing apparatus, and computer readable recording medium with a computer program stored thereon, for controlling operation of the drawing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus (hereinafter, a nail art apparatus) is disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-194838, which is provided with a finger holder for holding a finger to draw a nail design on a nail of the finger. The nail art apparatus uses an ink-jet printing device to print the nail design on the finger nail.
It has been considered to employ a drawing device of a pen plotting system that uses pens to draw an image for this kind of printing device. The nail art apparatus using this kind of drawing device can use various kinds of ink including lame and/or pigments (colors) of comparatively large particle diameters and/or of high viscosity to draw an image, which is hard for the ink-jet printing machine to draw.
In the drawing device of a pen plotting system, it is required to hold the pens of predetermined colors respectively in predetermined pen holding positions. The drawing device with the pen of designated colors held in position draws an image of a nail design.
If a pen of an incorrect color is held in the pen holding position, such incorrect color could have been used to draw the nail design, and drawing the nail design will end in failure.